


Only time will tell

by Odestaholyship



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, Odesta, if you wanna read more odesta just let me know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: My tumblr is hauntedfinnick, and I requested my followers there to send me a ship and three words, and I'd write something related to that. You can also send me prompts here, if you wish!the words for this were odesta - blankets and baby bumps





	Only time will tell

Finnick’s fingers traced gentle patterns around Annie’s bare stomach, beautifully rounded by the small miracle that Finnick still couldn’t believe to be true. His skin was cool against Annie’s, and she couldn’t help a small chuckle escaping her lips as she looked at her husband’s face, his expression soft with bewilderment.

The two of them were laying down on their - slightly too hard - bed at District 13, comfortably tucked between their blankets. Annie closed her eyes and giggled when she felt Finnick’s lips press soft kisses on her stomach.

“I bet she’s beautiful,” Finnick whispered against her skin, looking up at his wife with such happiness it almost made Annie’s heart ache.

“Ah! Might be a he,” Annie reminded, circling back to the playful argument they had been having for the past six months. Her words made Finnick roll his eyes in a dramatic manner, and he sighed to highlight his frustration.

For a few moments, Finnick stayed quiet, his forehead pressed gently against the bump, his hands pressed on either sides of Annie’s stomach in a protective manner.

“We could name her Mags,” he said quietly, “if it’s a she.”

Annie’s smile wavered with a sudden, painful stab of grief in her chest. But as the thought sank in to her brain, a slight smile started playing with the corners of her mouth.

“Or Noah, if it’s a boy,” Annie answered, referring to her close friend and district partner in her own Games. God, the years had been running past Annie like a train she couldn’t stop, and a day didn’t pass that she didn’t think of Noah.

Finnick smiled, and started pressing kisses on Annie’s bump, her chest, her neck, and eventually her lips. “Mags or Noah - I guess only time will tell.”


End file.
